Revenge
by Neusuada
Summary: Winry is sick of Edward always breaking her auto mail, so one day she decides to get some spicy revenge, but she doesn't plan on the fact that Edward might get some too... Edward/Winry


**_Revenge_**

**Neusuada: I'm sooo sorry this took so long, cus I got this request like a few weeks ago, -that's long to me- but please forgive me! Anyway, thanks to the person who gave me the idea and I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I hope that you do. This is not in any timeline at all, just some random time in Brotherhood.**

**Ashe: But…by it being Brotherhood, isn't that in a timeline, 'cause it's the second ****series out of two…**

**Neusuada: I-um. Oh, shut up!**

**Ashe: Heh heh. We don't own anything.**

* * *

Winry smiled evilly.

She finally had thought of a way to get revenge on Ed for always breaking her precious auto mail. It was a simple plan really, but just enough so that it was sure to work. Now the only part of the plan that she had yet to do, was to find Ed and let the suffering begin…

Winry quickly grabbed her bowl full of torture, and a spoon from the kitchen and put a glass of milk on the counter. She then walked up the stairs to where she was sure that Ed was resting in his room.

"Ed?" Winry asked cautiously as she lightly knocked on the door. When she heard no response from the other side of the door, Winry slowly opened it and walked into Ed's room.

He was, of course, sleeping soundly on the bed, but Winry knew that his well-trained senses would make him wake up immediately if she so much of stroked his hair, or touched his arm.

"Ed. Wake up," Winry said, lightly pushing on his arm to wake him up.

"Winry? What are you doing in here?" Ed asked, after he had woken up a bit.

Winry held up a bowl of chili with a spoon in it, and smiled a little too nicely at him.

"I made you a snack. I figured that you would be hungry after a nap," Winry said. He would never be able to turn down a stack, so this was going to be great!

"Uh thanks?" Edward said, weary as to what she was planning, but took the food anyway. It was food after all.

Ed took the spoon, and started shoveling the food into his mouth without a second thought about Winry's motives. He regretted eating the chili as after he had already eaten more than half of it.

Winry swore that she saw smoke coming out of Ed's ears after he realized how hot and spicy the food was.

"Hot! Hot! W-Winry, what the heck! Get me water!" Edward yelled.

"Sorry Ed, but water won't take away the burn," Winry said innocently.

"What!" Edward was now fanning his mouth to try to cool it down.

"Water doesn't help. I do know something to help though, but you might not like it," Winry said, faking going into thought about the subject.

"Anything!" Edward yelled.

"Okay. I'll be right back," Winry said, then ran out of the room, leaving a panting Edward in the room. Winry smirked to herself as she went a torturously slow speed down the stairs, but quickened her pace knowing that waiting enough time could make the burn go away too. She grabbed the milk off the counter and then took off up the stairs.

"Here Ed, drink this. It will make the burn go away," Winry said, showing him the bottle of milk once she got in the room and closed the door.

"Milk? Oh, heck no!" He yelled, but soon gave in after his mouth only seemed to heat up.

"Oh fine! Give it to me!" Ed yelled, snatching up the milk and gulping it down.

"That was terrible, Winry. Why did you do that to me?" Ed whined.

"It was revenge for you breaking my auto mail all the time," Winry said smugly.

Edward was about to give a snarky retort, but an idea suddenly popped into his head.

'_Revenge, huh' _Edward thought, as a smirk appeared on his face.

Winry was getting slightly fearful at the expression that Ed was giving her. Edward stepped towards her, making Winry back up in response. They continued this until Winry's back hit the wall, making her stop.

"E-Ed?" Winry asked nervously at the look in his eyes, before Edward put his hands on the wall on either side of her, successfully trapping her.

"E-Ed what are you-"Winry started, but was cut off by her own gasp, as Edward pressed his body flush up against hers. Winry weakly tried to push him off, but she would be lying if she said that she was actually trying.

Winry's weak attempts stopped when he started kissing her neck, and moving closer and closer to her lips.

"E-Ed, w-why are you d-doing th-this?" Winry weakly asked as she felt his lips ghost over hers tauntingly. Edward moved and put his lips to her ear and whispered to her in a husky voice.

"Revenge." And with that, Edward pulled away from Winry and simply walked out of the room, closing the door. Tossing a casual 'later' over his shoulder as he went, as if none of that had just happened.

Winry, however, was not so casual, as she slid down from the wall into a sitting position, groaning and putting her face in her hands.

"What the heck just happened?" Winry asked no one, her voice muffled slightly by her hands.

Outside the room, Edward was snickering to himself as he walked down the stairs and saw Alphonse sitting on a chair, reading an alchemy book.

"Hi brother," Alphonse said casually, looking up at Ed and closing his book. "I haven't seen you all day. Were you doing something with Winry?"

"Yeah, I was actually," Edward said, grinning.

"You were? What were you doing?" Al said, putting the book down on the side table to put his attention on his older brother.

"You know. The usual," Ed said, waving it off.

"The usual? What would that be?" Al said curiously.

Edward smirked.

"Just some classic revenge."

* * *

**Done! I hope you all liked my story, and sorry if you didn't. Sorry to the person who requested the idea if you did not like the revenge thing. Currently I am working on two more Edward/Winry stories, but I still need ideas. I have to go, because my computer charger was broken by my cat, so my computer is going to die soon, so yeah. REVIEW!**


End file.
